But I want to play Quidditch too!
by Mrs. B
Summary: Ever wondered why Percy never played Quidditch... Then you've come to the right story! Here's my explanation!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I had Sean… =) ~*~*~*~*~*~Happy 19th Birthday on the 15th~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey… just read it already and tell me how horrible this is…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"But mother! I want to play Quidditch with Charlie and Bill too! Please?" Percy Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table in the Burrow, begging Mrs. Weasley to let him outside with his brothers and father.  
  
"I don't want you going outside to play rough, and coming back in with anything broken! I couldn't handle it!" She pushed a plateful of bacon and pancakes at him, handing him the syrup.  
  
"But I want to at least try! They always get to do the stuff that I never can! Plus, if I'm going to be a Chaser when I grow up, I need to start learning now!" Percy's lower lip protruded out from his face, and he folded his arms in front of him.  
  
"That's because they're older and they understand the dangers of playing Quidditch. Now stop pouting and whining and eat your bloody breakfast. Otherwise Errol will get it." Percy just looked miserably at his plate, then at his mother's stern face, then grabbed his fork and began piling the food into his small mouth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bill, that was not fair! You pushed me on the ground!" Charlie Weasley shouted at his brother, who was making faces at him from the air. "I'll get you back!"  
  
The older children of the Weasley clan had been trying to play a game of Quidditch for nearly three hours by the time Percy walked out with his broom.  
  
"Get off the field. You're blocking my goal!" Bill landed next to his brother and shoved him out of the way. "Mum already told you that you're not allowed to play with us."  
  
"Well, I don't care what Mum says!" Percy cried indignantly. He hated being treated like a little boy, even though he was. He stood up straight and looked up into his brother's face. "I want to play Quidditch, and I will, and nothing Mum can say will stop me!"  
  
Charlie and Bill eyed each other, each with an evil glint in their eyes. "All right, you can play with us. But only if you're the Keeper on the other team."  
  
"I can do that! That's not so hard, right guys?" Percy eagerly mounted his broom, and started up towards the makeshift goal posts.  
  
"No… um, not hard at all." Charlie said, trying his best not to snigger along with Bill. They gave each other a high five, and then flew up into the air, Bill with the Quaffle. "And I'll commentate too by the way."  
  
"Charlie Weasley, one of the best Quidditch players ever, throws the ball to his older brother Bill Weasley, also one of the best Quidditch players ever, who catches the Quaffle in mid spin and heads towards the goals. He shoots…he scores!" Bill and Charlie slapped each other's brooms before performing this trick for the next hour and half.  
  
"When do I get to play Chaser?" Percy whined. He had already been bruised by the Quaffle, hit in the head a couple of times by his brothers' brooms, and hit a goal post or two.  
  
"Fine, here, take the bloody place. Whine, whine, whine, is that all you bloody do?" Bill threw the Quaffle down at the ground, and Percy went speedily after it. He, however, didn't have as good a broom, or as good a grip on his handling as his brothers. So instead of gracefully pulling up after retrieving the Quaffle, he tumbled onto the ground, and his practically clean clothes were ripped and shredded, and had stains already starting to form.  
  
"That was spectacular! Do it again 'mate!" Charlie helped his brother up from the ground, and patted him on the back, not even noticing that Percy was limping, and winced every time his brothers congratulated him with a slug to the shoulder.  
  
Percy had tears welling up in his eyes as he entered the house. He turned just enough to see Bill and Charlie mount their brooms once again, not even bothering to help him into the kitchen.  
  
"Percy Arthur Weasley! Where in the world have you been, and what… You didn't go out and play Quidditch did you?" Molly Weasley just shook her head and carried her son the rest of the way to the kitchen, where she promptly put him up on the table, and began cleaning his fresh wounds. "I warned you, didn't I? Don't cry baby; don't cry. It'll heal, don't worry, and it won't hurt as bad after I get through cleaning it up."  
  
She put bandages upon his bloody scrapes, and kissed every 'boo-boo' that her son had. "All better?"  
  
"I swear I'll never ever do anything like that again mum! I never want to play Quidditch again! I swear I'll be a good boy, and get good grades! I don't ever want to play again though! Don't make me!" Percy's tears which had been threatening to over flow finally made their way down his mud- streaked face, which he buried into his mother's shoulder.  
  
Molly patted his back gently, carefully so as not to hurt him any further than he already had been. "I won't ever make you play. You do whatever you want. Okay? Now go tell your brothers that I want them to de-gnome the garden, then clean the house, with no help from anyone. Tell them that that is to be their punishment. Okay sweetie?"  
  
Percy nodded his head through his tears, and left the kitchen, with a smile laid upon his now cheerful little face.  
  
He had a new goal in his mind already planned out.  
  
'I'm going to be the best bloody Prefect that Hogwarts ever had when I go there!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Loved it? Hated it? I don't care! Just review it! I've had this idea for a while, a best friend of mine stuck it in my head, and it didn't want to come out unless I posted it. So I hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
